Who's Coming?
by Luke Volkov
Summary: Lars diajak ke pesta oleh Hwoarang. /RnR minna? don't like don't read./ I'm back


_Who's Coming?_

 _Rated: T_

 _Genre: horror_

 _Caution: Typo (s), not scary perhaps?_

 _Enjoy._

==o0o==

"Sudah aku bilang kalau nanti malam aku tidak bisa datang ke pesta nanti malam, aku banyak pekerjaan," keluh Lars sambil menulis sesuatu di kertasnya dengan pensil.

"Ayolah, bersantailah sedikit, Lars. Sudah hampir satu tahun kau bekerja di perusahaan ini tapi kau sama sekali tidak bersantai, tarik napas untuk sejenak." Hwoarang, pemuda asal Korea Selatan itu mengambil salah satu map Lars dan membukanya asal-asalan.

Lars tidak menggubris, dia masih sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen di hadapannya, pensil di tangannya masih senantiasa berjalan di atas kertas—sesekali membubuhkan cap.

Hwoarang berdecak melihat kelakuan temannya yang satu ini, terlalu serius dalam bekerja, boleh saja sih bekerja tapi masa harus terus menerus tanpa beristirahat dan bersenang-senang? Memangnya kau itu robot?

Hwoarang berdecak, "Padahal, aku sudah mengundang Alisa tapi ya sudahlah… sampai nanti, Lars. Selesaikan pekerjaanmu," kata Hwoarang dengan nada kecewa sambil meninggalkan meja pemuda asal Swedia itu dengan tumpukan dokumennya namun matanya melirik ke Lars saat dia mengucapkan nama gadis asal Rusia tersebut.

Telinga Lars yang memang tajam langsung memberikan reaksi dengan menaruh pensil yang tengah dipegangnya dan menoleh ke arah Hwoarang, "…Memangnya jam berapa sih?" Tanya Lars.

Hwoarang terkikik mendengar pertanyaan Lars, _"Berhasil juga umpanku,"_ batinnya senang. "Jam setengah delapan, datanglah ke rumah Jin, kau masih ingat kan alamatnya?"

"…Akan aku usahakan," jawab Lars singkat setelah berpikir sejenak. "Tapi kalau aku benar-benar tidak sempat jangan salahkan aku," lanjutnya sambil kembali mengerjakan dokumen di hadapannya.

"Oke."

==o0o==

Musik berdentam keras dari _speaker_ mahal yang terpasang di setiap ujung ruangan mewah di rumah megah keluarga Kazama, gelas-gelas cocktail sudah bertebaran dimana-mana meski acaranya baru saja dimulai. Hwoarang yang sedari tadi mengutak-atik ponselnya berdecak kesal karena sedari tadi Lars belum memberi kabar bahwa dia akan datang atau tidak.

 _ **TING TONG!**_

"Datang juga dia…" Hwoarang meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja dan membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok Lars yang memakai kemeja hitam polos dan celana putih sementara rambutnya diberi gel supaya terlihat modis.

"Maaf, tadi jalanan sedang macet. Aku tidak terlambat 'kan?" Tanya Lars sambil mengusap rambutnya yang sedikit basah akibat keringat.

Hwoarang menggeleng, "Tidak, masuklah. Acaranya baru saja dimulai kok." Hwoarang mempersilahkan Lars masuk. Acara berlangsung dengan amat meriah, musik berdendang semakin keras dan minuman pun mulai ditambahkan dengan alkohol. Lars yang merasa sedikit terganggu dengan suara berisik yang terus mengalun memutuskan untuk keluar untuk mencari udara segar.

"Hahhh… sudah lama aku tidak bersenang-senang seperti ini…" katanya sambil meminum minuman yang ada di tangannya, mendadak matanya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut merah jambu yang tengah asyik menyesap _cocktail_ di bangku panjang yang telah disediakan. Itu Alisa. Gadis yang dia sukai.

Melihat ada kesempatan untuk mendekatinya, Lars segera duduk di sampingnya dan memulai pembicaraan, "Hey, sendirian?" Tanyanya basa-basi.

Gadis itu menyadari sosok Lars di sampingnya, "Oh, kau… ya, aku sendirian, tumben sekali mau datang ke pesta seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Lars menggaruk kepalanya. "Pekerjaanku sudah selesai jadi aku bisa datang kesini, kau sendiri?"

"Sama sepertimu," jawab Alisa.

Hening seketika. Tapi jantung Lars dan Alisa tidak tenang, gugup 'kah?

Mendadak Lars buka suara, "Hei, aku boleh bicara jujur?" katanya sambil meneguk _cocktail_ nya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Alisa.

Lars tidak menjawab dengan segera, malah dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tanaman hias yang tertata rapi di ujung balkon.

"Lars?"

Suara jernih gadis itu membawanya kembali ke realita, Lars menoleh ke arah Alisa yang sekarang tengah menatap dirinya seakan dia setengah gila, akhirnya Lars memberanikan dirinya untuk mengucapkan pikirannya selama ini, "Aku menyukaimu." Kata itu langsung meluncur dari bibir Lars.

Aliran listrik mendadak mengalir di kedua belah pihak, pelaku utama yang tak lain adalah Lars hanya bisa terdiam seperti patung setelah mengucapkan pengakuannya sedangkan Alisa tersedak minumnya setelah mendengar pengakuan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Lars memberanikan dirinya menatap Alisa dan mengucapkan pengakuannya sekali lagi, "Aku menyukaimu, Alisa. Sejak awal aku bekerja di sini aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, aku tidak akan memaksamu memberi jawaban sekarang, aku hanya ingin jujur—." Perkataannya terputus saat bibirnya merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat menempel.

Bibir Alisa.

Selama sedetik bibir mereka menempel dan sedetik kemudian mereka melepaskannya dan menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Itu jawabanku atas pernyataanmu, Lars. Aku juga menyukaimu."

 _ **Jepret.**_

"YES, AKHIRNYA MISI KITA SUKSES!" seru Hwoarang sambil _high five_ dengan Jin saking bahagianya sementara Eddie, Steve dan Asuka yang mengikuti para pencetus ide itu ikut-ikutan tersenyum penuh maksud.

"Eh?" hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut kedua pasangan yang baru saja jadian.

"Kalian tidak sadar ya? Kami mengadakan acara ini untuk kalian tahu. Kalian ini kan saling suka tapi tidak kunjung menyatakannya ya sudah kami mengadakan pesta ini dan hasilnya? Kalian saling mengakui kan?" jelas Eddie panjang lebar tanpa diminta.

"Oh."

Hwoarang mengangkat kameranya, "Nah, sekarang ayo kita mengabadikan momen ini, ayo kita berfoto!" seru pemuda itu sambil menyalakan _timer_ kamera tua miliknya.

==o0o==

"Nah, apa kubilang? Berhasil 'kan? Ini semua berkat kami yang memaksanya datang," ucap Jin sedikit sombong.

"Iya, nanti akan kutanyakan kalau dia sudah datang—ah, dia rupanya sudah datang toh." Lars yang baru saja tiba sedikit mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar teman-teman kantornya berbicara tentang dirinya, keningnya makin berkerut saat Alisa—gadis yang disukainya—bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Lars heran.

"Pura-pura tidak ingat ya? Mentang-mentang baru jadian lalu kita dilupakan ya? Dasar kacang lupa kulit," cibir Julia. Gadis berkepang itu menunjukkan dua lembar foto yang diambil sewaktu pesta kemarin malam.

"Kuakui, kamu nekat sekali mencium Alisa tapi pada akhirnya kalian jadian, senangnya hati ini~" ucap Hwoarang bahagia seakan dia yang baru saja jadian dengan pujaan hatinya.

Pemuda asal Swedia itu menatap kedua foto itu secara bergantian dengan pandangan luar biasa heran lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Hwoarang, "Hwoarang, apa kamu tidak menerima telepon dan SMS dariku?"

Hwoarang menggeleng. Mendadak suasananya terasa berat.

"Semalam aku sedang berada di rumah sakit, Ibuku masuk UGD karena gagal ginjal jadi bagaimana bisa aku datang ke pesta ini?"

Hening seketika.

Lalu, siapa yang datang ke pesta mereka tadi malam?

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back, so how was the story? Do you enjoy it? Maaf kalau nggak seru soalnya udah lama ga nulis horror XD. Leave your comment in review box~**


End file.
